


Aviophobia

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan on their honeymoon... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Dethan on their honeymoon

Not once in their entire four-year relationship had Ethan mentioned a fear of airplanes. Not when they had purchased the tickets and booked their honeymoon suite. Not when they checked their bags or went through security. He hadn’t said a thing as they waited to board the plane.

So it’s a surprise to Danny, as the plane is gearing up to take off, when Ethan reaches for Danny’s hand and grips it tight.

“Ethan?” Danny asks. “What’s wrong?”

“I have a confession to make.”

Danny gulps down the small of bit of saliva at the back of his throat in a gulp.

“I’ve never been on a plane before.” Ethan’s voice is cracking and Danny can see a small bead of sweat at the top of his new husband’s head.

“You’re scared,” Danny states.

“A little bit, yeah.”

Danny can’t help himself. He laughs as he cups the top of Ethan’s hand with his free one.

“It’s not funny, Danny!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he says, though he’s struggling to hold back his amusements. “But really, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“How so?”

“Well, statistically speaking, you’re more likely to die in a car crash than in airplane. It’s just that riding in a car is something you’ve already accepted the dangers of. It’s an everyday thing you’ve been acclimated to since childhood. It’s familiar to you.”

“Or the fact that you’re on the ground the entire time and not several miles in the air!”

Danny outright giggles at Ethan’s hysterics. “There is that, too.”

The Captain’s voice booms throughout the plane as he announces that they’re just about to take off.

Danny looks over to his husband again and sees that he’s still struggling to adjust. He leans over and plants a small kiss to Ethan’s cheek and brings his mouth to his husband’s ear.

“Hey, I’m right here,” he whispers. “It’s gonna be okay. Just a couple of hours then we’ll be back on solid ground.”

Ethan nods in acknowledgement though Danny suspects that doesn’t do much to alleviate his anxiety.

The engines start; the noise it makes is loud and shriek-like and before they know it the plane is moving at high speed and in the air. It takes a few minutes before they level out. Even longer before they reach cruising altitude.

Still anxious, Ethan stares out the window at the ground now miles beneath them.

Then an idea comes to him. His mouth curls into a mischievous smile. He leans in to whisper in Ethan’s ear again. His voice low and seductive. “Concentrate on me. Just me. Think about me naked.”

Ethan smirks and turns his head so that their now looking at each other. Lips in kissing distance, a smirk playing at Ethan’s lips. “That helps, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Keep going.”

“As soon as we get there, I’m gonna fuck you for hours. Long and slow and deep. Just how you like it. Get this honeymoon started with a bang. Literally.”

Ethan’s tongue slips out to lick at his chapped lips; a whine nearly escaping him. 

“Or maybe I should just tie you down and ride you?”

Ethan’s breath hitches. “I’d like that.” He says, voice low and dripping with want.

“Or perhaps, maybe, we should start right now? Wanna join the mile high club?”

Ethan’s head violently shakes in a ‘yes’ motion.

Danny smiles, dimples and all. “Meet me in the lavatory in three minutes. I’m gonna rock your fucking world, babe.”

Thus starts the beginning of a very exciting honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know whether or not you liked it.


End file.
